Reste, mon amour
by myk-yaoi-world
Summary: Lorsqu'un GazettO annonce son départ, l'un se perd dans l'angoisse  OneShot  Pairing: lis ;


Reste, mon amour

Il vient de l'annoncer...on le regarde tous abasourdi...Il ne peux pas nous faire ça!

-Je suis désolé! Mais je ne peux plus vous suivre...Bon Courage

-Non! Tu peux pas! On a besoin de toi!

-Je suis désolé

Il enfile sa veste et s'en va rapidement...Kai s'assoit, il est triste, Ruki frappe avec rage le bureau et Uruha a arrêter de jouer son morceau de guitare pour notre prochain album...

-Il n'a rien donner comme raison!

-Ruki!

-Je veux savoir pourquoi il part! Vous aussi non!

-Il a raison, j'irai le voir demain! Rentrons chez nous...Il changera surement d'avis

Je rentre chez moi...D'habitude, je fais tout et n'importe quoi chez moi mais je n'ai pas envie là, je suis bien trop préoccupé par sa décidions de quitter le groupe...Je rejoint mon lit en me laissant tomber dessus...

-°baka...°

Mon réveil affiche 23h00, il ne doit pas dormir encore...Ah 1 message d'Uruha...

'Il ne veut pas changer d'avis, il a un souci a régler et ça lui prend son temps, il préfère y consacrer...Je ne sais pas quoi faire...Je verrais demain!'

Uruha n'a donc pas réussi a le convaincre...Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte...Pas maintenant! Je sais que j'aurai réussi a l'oublier s'il était rester mais savoir qu'il va partir et surement nous oublier...Non! Et puis merde! Je prend ma veste et les clés de ma voiture...Quitte a me faire engueuler, je prend le risque et je vais le supplier! Je me rue sur ma voiture et je roule vers chez lui...Allez! Soit une homme! Je ferme ma voiture et sonne chez lui...Relax!

-Oui?

Ah!

-Hum qu'es que tu viens faire là?

-Euh je voulais savoir si ça allait!

-J'ai l'air d'aller?

En le regardant bien, il a des cernes...Quelque chose va mal...

-Désolé

-Si tu es venu me casser les pieds comme Uruha, tu peux repartir, je ne changerai pas d'avis!

-M-Mais on a besoin de toi!

-Non vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre, je vous fais confiance pour ça

-Et les fans?

-Si ils ne peuvent pas comprendre mon choix, tant pis pour eux!

-Je t'en pris, restes!

-Non!

Il tente de refermer la porte mais je pousse la porte

-Restes!

-Fiches moi la paix, j'ai dit!

-Jamais! On veux de toi! On a besoin de toi!

-Pff!

Il relâche la porte et s'en va dans son salon, je le suis quand même...Il ne doit pas partir! Je veux qu'il reste!

-Vous me cassez les couilles! Vous ne respectez même pas mon choix! J'ai autre chose à faire!

-Le groupe n'est donc rien pour toi? GazettO n'a jamais été important? Tu vas nous oublier c'est tout!

-Tais toi!

Il me gifle en me regardant avec rage...Il a lever la main sur moi...

-J-Je vois...Alors je te laisse...

-N-Non attends! Je voulais pas!

-J'ai compris le message t'en fais pas!

Ma joue me brule tellement, je laisse des larmes coulées puis je me rue sur la porte

-A-Attends!

-Non! Je te laisse!

Il m'attrape par le poignet et me plaque contre la porte d'entrée

-Excuses moi!

-L-Laisses moi!

-Je suis vraiment désolé!

-Lâches moi! Tu me fais mal!

Je le pousse et m'enfuis rapidement chez moi...Je le haï...Je m'allonge sur mon lit..Ah le sommeil me rattrape...

Uruha me regarde bizarrement

-Tu t'es disputer avec quelqu'un?

-Je ne veux pas en parler!

Je rejoint mon instrument sous le regard inquiet des autres...après tout...autant l'oublier...

-Tu es sur?

-Certain! Où sont Kai et Ruki?

-Ils discutent avec quelqu'un pour le groupe

-Je vois...Tant mieux, je vais bosser ma partie a moi alors!

-Oui...Fais de ton mieux

Uruha a quitter la studio sans rien dire de plus...J'ai dû le décevoir...Je l'envie, il sort avec Ruki sans crainte...Je ne suis pas aussi chanceux que lui! Tiens? La porte du studio s'ouvre...surement Kai qui vient voir ma partie ou Ruki ou bien Uruha

-Salut...

Je me fige dans mon jeu...Merde c'est lui...

-Hum!

-Faut que je te parle

-Cool

-...

Je le voit s'approcher de moi...Qu'il s'en aille!

-Laisse moi travailler

-Non!

Je me lève et pose mon instrument avant de me tourner vers lui rempli de rage

-Je te signale que NOUS ont à un SINGLE à sortir dans 1 mois!

-...

-Alors laisses nous bosser si tu n'es pas capable de gérer tes problèmes personnels!

-Aides-moi alors!

-Je n'ai pas aider un homme qui frappe les autres quand ils le contrarie!

-A-Arrêtes!

-Non! Je continuerais jusqu'à que tu partes!

-Aides-moi a t'aimer!

Je le regarde avec stupéfaction...i-il m'aime?

-Q-Quoi?

-Oui!

Il me regarde calmement...Je dois rêver!

-J-Je vais rentrer chez moi...

Il me stoppe et pose ses mains sur mon visage avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes...

-°Je t'aime°

-...je...

Je pose mes mains sur son torse et l'embrasse a mon tour, il pose ses mains autour de moi et vient taquiner ma langue...Mais je stoppe le baiser...

-°Tu fais quoi...Alors°

-°Maintenant...je veux rester auprès de toi...Je reste, mon amour°

Je lui souris tendrement et il me sourit en retour...J'aime son sourire puis la porte s'ouvre sur les autres

-Enfin! Tu en as mis du temps!

-Ruki, chut!

-Bah quoi! Aoi était triste que Reita s'en aille! Et ce baka de blond fait le premier pas! Alors le groupe revient en force!

-Tss...Tais toi donc Ruki!

-Toi même!

Je rigole discrètement et ils me regardent avec surprise

-Hahaha...Désolé! Vous me faites rire!

-Moui... Allez! On a un single a sortir les gars!

-Oui!

...Je sais maintenant que même loin de moi...Il sera toujours auprès de moi...Je le regarde discrètement et me sourit tendrement puis s'approche de moi

-°On rentre ce soir, toi et moi...°

-°Moui°

Nous revenons plus fort tout les 5 mais surtout lui et moi...Nous n'avons plus a nous cacher...Non

Soudain je me tourne vers les autres en rougissant

-Vous le saviez?  
-Ah euh...Uruha!  
-N-Non! On l'a su y a 10 mins!  
-Quoi!


End file.
